The True Nightmare Of A Half Vampire
by XpunkfoxX
Summary: This is not i repeat not another jack and sally daughter or son story...this deals with two of my own characters...one is the main point of view is a half vampire and is trying to find love in all the wrong places...he lives with lock,shock,and barrel and
1. The beggining of an end

**Authors note: i do not own any characters except for the ones i made up. and one more thing this story is not about another jack and sally daughter or son stories, but it deals with a half vampire (own character) who tries to find love in some wrong places...you'll see. But there is a character for jack and sallys daughter so dont fret...this is my first story so dont hate me that much please...i am thinking of putting another story on here but i am not sure what it will be about yet...probably a kingdom hearts story...**

'NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS HEY LET GO OF ME!" Screamed a voice from down the alleyway I was passing. I turned to see some of Halloween towns' vampire teens surrounded by someone. I ran down it and began to pull them off of a girl…a human?

'You guys stop Jack is coming he heard the girls' screams and now he's mad at you guys for disobeying him!" I yelled the remaining of them immediately ran out of there pretty fast and I saw a long black haired girl on the ground curled up into a ball crying. I inspected her neck and saw bite marks. Jack is in charge around here and it's against the rules for vampires to hunt, blood is usually provided for them. She was bleeding a bit but not even for a vampire like me, it doesn't make me thirst for it in any way whatsoever. That's because I'm only half a vampire and I don't particularly have that taste for blood. I picked her up bridal style. I had to help her maybe I could help prevent her becoming like me. For a second she opened her lime green colored eyes at me.

'What is your name?' I quickly asked her.

'Erika…are you one of them?'

'Yes.' I replied she then tried to wiggle out of my grasp. 'Sleep…' I whispered into her ear and she immediately fell asleep. I carried her to Jacks' house in hope he would be able to help her. So as I did this it began raining and her weight seemed to be heavier than before. Soon I was walking up the steps to Jacks' door and kicked the door since I didn't have a free hand to knock. It was answered by Sally, his wife.

'Oh my god! Peter what happened!" She half asked half yelled at me signaling me to come in and set Erika down on the couch.

'Some of the thugs got a hold of her and bit her I was hoping that jack could help her.' I explained briskly putting the pale girl onto the couch. Soon Sally was getting out a first aid kit and cleaning up the blood. I took a seat in a chair and waited till Jack came. I pushed my long blackish-red hair out of my eyes as I examined the room. It had been more wife-ified since the last time I was here hanging with Jack. It was cleaner for one and apparently Sally had been dusting by time I had come. Then a tall lean figured opened and stepped through the door grabbing a towel off of a rack and wiping themselves down with it. Crap good thing this was a plastic chair.

'Hey Jack what's up?' I asked as he looked the scene over. He opened his mouth to ask what happened but I cut him off. 'A bunch of Vampire thugs jumped her.'

'Oh hey Lock, Shock and Barrel were looking for you they seem mad too.' He replied. I sighed and stood up.

'Yeah probably to ask me where I am… look when she wakes up send for me okay Jack?' I asked, he nodded and I walked out the door. I headed to the tree house. It was where the trio and I lived. They are now teens and very ill tempered still except Barrel he hung mostly around me. I had taken off for some alone time and apparently I had taken to long. I had moved in with them a year after the Christmas incident because my parents in the human world were slaughtered by vampires only leaving me half. That is also how I came to be in Halloween town. I finally reached the tree house and once I entered the room I was confronted with Lock and Shock.

'WHERE WERE YOU?' Shock yelled.

'I went to see Sally and Jack for a bit relax.' I explained but was only punched by Lock.

'NEXT TIME TELL US WHERE YOU GO GOT IT?' Lock screamed.

'This will teach you.' Smirked Shock as she picked up some of the axes up off the floor and lock escorted me over to a table. It was the torture table. I was chained up to it and they connected it to the spinner against the wall and started turning it. Soon I was going round, and round and upside down. Barrel walked in and sat on the desk where they planned their pranks.

'You guys come on I don't think he meant to forget to tell us come on put him down.' Barrel said.

'SHUT UP OR YOU'RE NEXT!" Shock screamed at him silencing him as she aimed her weapon at me. She got 3 axes and Lock got 3 axes. She threw the first one and it missed my leg by a mile. I didn't focus on getting hit but more on trying not to throw up.

She threw another one I still felt nothing. Then I heard a swooshing sound and felt a fierce pain in my right shoulder. I didn't scream but gave a sharp breath. 'SCORE!' she laughed as her a Lock exchanged places.

'Good one!" Lock laughed along with her. I still focused on not puking and heard the first ax miss my arm. The next one hit me directly in the left side of my chest and I heard the ripping of my shirt. I also heard a shrill of laughter from the 2 and heard the next ax missed.

'HA! SEE MY SPOT WAS BETTER THAN YOURS!" Bragged lock as they unchained me and I rolled onto the floor holding my shoulder and stomach. Blood seeping through my clothes. I gathered my strength and stood up stumbling to my room as Shock and Lock left the tree house on a bet. I went into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit and gently pulled off my shirt. Barrel came over.

'Are you okay?' He asked as I winced in pain as I put peroxide on the wounds.

'Fine remember that I'm a vampire so it doesn't hurt as much.' I reminded him through gritted teeth.

'Yes, but it still hurts.' He said wrapping my shoulder with gauge tape and then helping me put it around my chest. Soon we were done and there was a knock at the door. We opened it and there stood Holly, Sally and Jacks daughter she had red stringy hair but a face of a skellington and stitches on her arms and legs. She wore an oversized t shirt with really baggy pants. This was her usual attire.

'Oh well hello there holly.' Said barrel.

'Hey…umm Peter daddy told me to come and tell you that that girl is awake.' Holly stuttered.

'Oh okay come on Barrel lets go for a walk.' I said as we followed Holly back to Jacks house the rain was no longer falling. Soon we were there and we walked in and I sat in my plastic old chair as I heard steps coming down the stairs. Soon Jack was with us.

'Hey Erika is awake but she is still umm…well she's half a vampire to our distraught.' He said gravely as Sally came trailing in behind him. I was mad about it at first after how hard I had tried but oh well I guess. Then we heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. I wasn't facing that direction so I didn't know who it was then barrel hit my shoulder and pointed his mouth ajar. I turned in my chair and saw the very same girl I rescued except dressed differently. She had a black to her thighs shirt on and had long baggy navy blue pants on. The pants had holes in the knees and red patches on it. Her bangs hung over her eyes and her hair was tucked behind her ears. Plus she smiled and we saw two fangs.

'You're the person who saved me…thank you very much.' She said quietly to me as I nodded my head.

'No problem and your welcome.'

'Yeah and since she doesn't have a home in the mortal world she gets to stay here with us! I finally have a sister!" exclaimed holly happily.

'Really what happened to your-'

'Parents?' she cut me off. 'Never had them they put me in an orphanage when I was born.' pain seeped through her voice.

'Okay sorry don't get upset my parents were murdered so come on now.' I replied to her as she cooled off a bit.

'Sorry but is there anything I could do for you since you rescued me and all?' Erika asked me. I stood up at that moment and grabbed her hand.

'Sure say you will um…take a walk with me?' I asked her. She blushed and then shook her head yes. Then the redness in her face faded as she stared at my chest.

'What happened to you?' Erika asked quietly I looked down at myself. I had just put on a button up shirt right before Holly had come and now that I was standing it revealed my chest wound.

'Oh umm nothing don't worry about it Erika see you tonight at 7:30?' I asked walking out the door and closed it behind me and Barrel. We walked back towards the tree house.

**Thanks for reading i will put the next chapter up if i get some good feedback so message me please!.**


	2. Evil Lurks In the Pumpkin Patch!

**Author: I would like to thank personally Barrels No.1 fan for the great review! Now this chapter is not as long as the first chapter but i tried! the next chapter will be longer i promise!**

'You know your going to have to tell her what happened to you right?' he asked me as we waited to cross an intersection.

'Yeah and I will just not yet.' I said as we paced across the road and turned down the dark alley that led to our home. But I turned back around as I heard something. 'Do you hear that?' I asked Barrel as he shook his head no. The sound was coming from the pumpkin patch. 'Hear come with me.' I said as we walked towards the gate that guarded the patch from pranksters. We knew a way in though. We pulled a garbage can closer to the brick wall and stepped onto it. We then pulled ourselves onto the wall I had to help Barrel up because the trashcan fell over. We dropped down to the other side then listened once more. The noise was merely singing. A woman was singing it to. But I couldn't make the words out. So I listened more intently to hear the words.

Come my little minions…now is the time we must gather and defeat the good of this place…

That's all I heard since the next thing we saw was not good. There was a woman with long red hair and glowing green eyes singing the song and many vampires were mesmerized by the song. Soon she stopped singing and looked around. Me and Barrel ducked behind an oversized pumpkin and watched.

'I'm glad all of you could make it! Now it is time for us to take back what is ours! Of course not this second but we will strike soon!'

'But why not now?" asked some voice in the crowd.

'Because! We will take them when they least expect us, now leave all of you and tell no one of this plan!" she laughed. Soon everybody was leaving. She herself even disappeared. Me and Barrel waited then climbed back over the fence and ran to the tree house.

'Aren't we going to tell jack?' Barrel asked me as I was about to jump in the shower.

'Sure after I get back on my date how about that?' I asked him ignoring his rambling and got in the hot water. It felt good compared to the ice cold rain I had been in throughout the day. When I had dressed (I changed into a red hoodie and changed into black baggy pants and trashed my other ripped pair.) I walked out and Barrel was there in a second worry in his eyes.

'No we can't tell Jack…we have to tell boogie right now…otherwise he'll be very mad about someone moving in on his turf.' He said quickly. Yes boogie was alive still over the years Lock Shock and Barrel had re sewn him together and he had been gathering bugs since then plotting to take back what was his. I had to swear not to tell was how I was housed here. It wasn't that bad.

'Okay we'll tell him later it's almost 7:20 I got to walk to Jacks' house ya know.' I told him walking towards the door.

'No now!" he yelled grabbing me and opening the trapdoor that led to boogie and trying to shove me in.

'Hey okay I can walk by myself!" I yelled at him walking down a flight of stairs to a door and I knocked on it.

'WHAT!" Snapped a voice.

'Sorry to disturb you Mr. Boogie but me and Barrel have very important business to discuss with you about a little conversation we overheard today sir.' I said boldly, since barrel stood behind me. For some reason I didn't fear him like they did.

'ABOUT WHAT?" He yelled once more.

'About another who wishes to take over your beloved town.' I smirked. This is the way you must talk to boogie sometimes. Like a greasy slime ball and personally I hate it.

'Well come in then and tell me!' He yelled as I heard the click of the lock on the door and I entered and stood before boogie. Barrel now straightened and let go of me in front of his presence. 'Now boy what was it you saw?'

'This lady in the pumpkin patch was controlling all the pure blooded vampires. She even said soon they would take Halloween Town by storm.' I answered and he took this into thought.

'Nobody can take over besides me. This makes a problem. But maybe we can use this to our advantage.'

'What do you mean sir?' Barrel spoke up.

'Well we could team up with this woman and rule of course!'

'Otherwise she would be a great foe now wouldn't she?' I asked sarcastically. Boogie frowned at my remark.

'Now boy I want you to go and keep an eye out for this woman and see if you can get an opportunity to talk to her and give her my proposition. Now away with you two! I got planning to do.' Boogie shouted pushing us out the door. We simply walked up the stairs and I checked the clock. It was already 7:35.

'See ya later Barrel I'm late." I said running out the door and to Jacks house. As soon as I got there Jack walked outside.

'Oh hey peter she's inside waiting I got to go to the pumpkin patch to check some stuff out but I'll be back later.'

'Ok jack see you then.' I replied knocking on the door. Sally answered it as usual.

**Bum Bum Bum...LOL! thenext chapter will be a cool one yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh." She said as if she didn't know why I was here. She moved out of the way and Erika stood there. She was still dressed as she was earlier and I got down on one knee, grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. She blushed a bit and we walked outside together, walking down the rainy streets, careful not to step in a leftover puddle from the rain.

"So peter, why is it you live with the boogie boys anyways? Jack told me about them. They are no good." She asked quietly trying to start a conversation.

"Well… I had nobody to turn to when I was little and then they came along. They made me an offer and I decided that I would take them up on that. And they aren't completely bad." I lied through my teeth. I have the wound to prove myself wrong. But she didn't know it. Without noticing we found ourselves in the graveyard. It was dark and yet from the moonlight we could see the shapes on the headstones. Most of them were sad, some angry. But neither the less we shivered at the sight of them. I knew the perfect place to take her. I led her towards the pumpkin patch since it and the graveyard were pretty close, and up the hill that moves. Cool right? We sat at the top and I began to talk a little about myself.

"Well you know about my parents and all so there is not much to say." I teased knowing she would take the bait.

"Sure there is like…how did you turn your hair red?" she joked and I laughed.

"Let's keep that a secret next question!?" I asked and she thought a minute.

"Okay how about, what was wrong with your chest earlier?" She questioned. Crap I had completely forgotten about her seeing my chest and I should have known she would ask about it.

"Well I uh… how do I put this? I got in a fight with Lock and she accidentally pushed me too hard and I made contact with a kitchen knife on the floor." I lied through my teeth. She gasped.

"I am so sorry about that!" She said.

"Its no big deal I'm fine really." I said as I stared up at the moon. She copied me and I could feel her scoot a little more closely to me and soon her hand was in mine. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"Thanks again for saving me peter."

"My pleasure." I smirked down at her. She smiled sweetly at me. Oh how that smile luminated her face! I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, it's just… it's ironic that you would end up being a half vampire." She pulled away from me a little bit.

"Is it funny to you?" She asked scrunching up her nose a bit.

"No it's not it's just I am half one myself." I said seriously and she relaxed a bit, and scooted back closer to me.

"And how did that happen?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure actually. All I remember is being in my house and I had locked the door and the vampire that was attacking broke in and he bit me. But he didn't get to drain me completely and well I became a half vampire." I explained as she put her head back onto my shoulder. I smiled to myself and heard her yawn a bit.

"Sorry about that." She said as she scooted even more closely to me. She chuckled a bit. "My hero." I put my free hand around her waist holding her closer.

"Some hero." I said laughing a bit afterwards. I lent and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Now why'd you kiss me there." She asked looking up to me. "When you can kiss me here?" She asked as she pushed herself up a bit and her lips met mine. We kissed passionately and didn't stop until we heard a twig snap nearby. We pulled away and I saw the lady from earlier. Her green eyes glowing in the dark. I stood up quickly in front of Erika and growled at the trespasser.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her. She took a swift step closer to us and she pointed to Erika.

"Her. I can sense her energy; she would be useful for my purposes. Such energy." The woman said taking yet another step towards us.

"Stay back hag!" I yelled at her and she looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Stupid boy. Do you not know who I am? I am a vampiress. More importantly, the vampiress." She snarled at me bearing her fangs. "And besides, I think your boss would be very disappointed if his henchman didn't keep to the deal."

"What deal?" I snarled beastly.

"Only the one I and your boss made an hour ago. Want to know what it was? It was that we are now partners and that everything between us is shared. Meaning when my legion of vampires take over Halloween Town that we share the crown half and half. So hand over the girl or the deals' over." She threatened.

"One hour. Let me take her to my boss first. If we are sharing, the boss should be able to see if he would like to keep her for our side." I said as I heard Erika whimper behind me as a cold breeze past over us.

"No." the lady said angrily her brow furrowing.

"You have other vampires under your control. This one is ours." I said to her as I gripped Erika's hand and we shoved our way past the lady. She gripped my arm though.

"You're making a mistake child." She said angry.

"No you're going to be the mistaken one if you don't let go of my arm." I threatened menacingly as I pulled my arm away and held tight onto Erika's hand leading her towards the tree house. I opened the door to the tree house and looked around. All the lights were off and Lock and Shock were nowhere to be seen.


End file.
